Never Let You Go
by calzonaislove
Summary: How I think the moment between Addison and Alex in the church should have gone...
1. Chapter 1

1_**Never Let You Go**_

_**mcaddexfan**_

**This was prompted by the season finale. My take on how it should have gone...so far it's a one-shot...depending on if anyone likes it, I could continue, but it would only be about a 4 or 5 chapter story...so let me know what you think!!!!:)**

He walked through the double wooden doors of the sanctuary and immediately spotted her hitting alone in the pew. Her hair was done up in a french twist and she had on a light blue dress; certainly the most conservative one he's ever seen her wear. He thought for a moment about what he was going to say when he sat next to her. Then he slowly made his way over next to her and sat down.

Sensing his presence without even glancing to her right, she began to speak. "It's ver confusing, you know? When you know both the bride and groom, whose side do you sit on?"

He quickly responded in his usual cocky tone, "I just find the hottest chick in the room and sit next to her."

"Stop" she replied as she shook her head.

"Wanna ditch the reception and grab a drink instead?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before saying "Stop it" a little more sternly this time. "You didn't want me." The words were said with a tinge of regret as she stared down at her lap.

"I did want you. I still do. I lied to you because I was scared out of my mind. Listen, Ava said that..."

"It always comes back to her. Don't you see? You don't want me; you want Ava. I've seen the way you two interact. She's quite taken with you, you know." He could see the sadness in her eyes as she said that last sentence. Before she was able to continue, Alex silenced her by placing his hand on the one she was resting on her knee.

"She said something to me that scared the hell out of me. She said that you wanted to settle down for a guy that plays catch and barbeques. Addison, I'm not that guy right now. I don't know if I ever will be. And I thought you deserved better than what I could give you, so I wanted to do the right thing and let you go. That's why I tried pushing you away, but in the end I just saw the hurt in your eyes that night when you left the hospital and I wanted nothing more than to run into that parking lot and tell you exactly how I felt and still feel." He could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes and as much as he wanted to kiss them away right now, he needed to get this out. "When I heard you had left for L.A., I knew I had a part in making you leave and I haven't stopped regretting that. I don't think I ever will. Addison, you have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you and I'm so sorry I did. Before I came here today, Ava told me to give her a reason to stay."

"And...?" she asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer he was going to give her.

"And I told her to stay with her husband. She said he was a decent guy and I thought back to when you told me that and I told her to stay with the decent guy. That's what I'm asking you to do, Addison. Stay with the decent guy. Stay with me."

By now, Addison was full-on crying and silently thanking God that everyone else was too wrapped up in finding the bride-to-be to witness their private moment. She was finding it harder to breathe with every word he said. After being turned down for Chief, she had made up her mind to move to L.A. and accept her friend's job offer, but now she was finding a reason to stay. She hadn't told Alex about the job offer yet and she still needed some time to think it over. Maybe the Chief was right. You either have to find a new job, or a new life. She was beginning to see a new life building here in Seattle with the man sitting next to her, still holding onto her hand. She knew she had to tell him about the job in L.A. and she had to do it now before she lost all sense of self control.

"Alex, there's something I need to tell you. When I was in L.A., my friend offered me a job at her private clinic. I was turned down for Chief this morning and immediately called down to L.A. to accept the position. I'm leaving in three days. I need time to think this over. You hurt me. You truly did. And you suck. And I kind of hate you, but all I can say is just give me some time." As she said this last line, she smiled a bit and looked from her lap straight into his eyes. She saw promise in them. He saw pain and hope reflected in hers.

"I want to have these next three days with you. After that, whether I want you to or not, go to L.A. Take all the time you need there. I will wait for you as long as it takes. And while I'm waiting, I'm going to try and change into that man you need me to be. I'm going to prove to you that this will work. We _will_ work. I just want to spend these last few days with you. Can I have that?" He looked to her for an answer and before he heard her say anything, she kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't a forceful kiss, it was one that felt comfortable and safe and held as much hope and promise as their eyes did a few moments ago. She didn't want to give into him this easily, but he just smelled so damn good and it felt so incredibly right. When they broke apart, he went to hug her and when she leaned into his embrace, she pressed her cheek to his and whispered against his ear, "Yes."


	2. Date and Half of Day 1

1_**Date and ½ of Day One**_

_**mcaddexfan**_

**So I'm glad you all like it so far. This must mean I should continue:) I have an idea of where I want this to go so I'll probably be updating quite frequently...but don't hold me to that because I'm also taking summer courses online for school...boo on that...but anywhoo...here is the next chapter...ENJOY!**

**P.S.- I though I could fit all of Day 1 into one chapter...but apparently I had a lot more to write...so you'll get more of it in the next chapter:)**

She woke up in a tangle of sheets with that same smile on her face and happier than she had bene in months. Although there was an empty space in bed next to her, she knew he would hopefully be filling that void pretty soon. They had enjoyed a great first date with dinner and drinks, then coming back to her hotel room and just relaxing with one another.

_**Flashback**_

They hadn't ditched the reception after all; there just wasn't one to begin with. Addison and Alex had sat there together and watched as yet another hospital relationship fell apart. This made Addison a little apprehensive about their own blossoming relationship, but as they got up to leave the church, he rubbed her back in reassurance. Little things like that made her believe that this could actually work. Smiling, she let him guide her outside.

"You know that offer for a drink still stands. I would just like to add dinner in front of it." He looked at her with that cocky smile.

"Would you now?" she replied with her own quirky grin.

"Yes. Why don't you go home and change and I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"Ok. That sounds fine." They each climbed into their respective cars and drove their separate ways. Since it was only 3:30, she figured she had time to shower and redo her make-up and hair. She had no idea where they were going so she opted for jeans with a turquoise tunic-tank top. She left her hair down and applied very little make-up. By the time she was done it was almost 6:30 so she did one final spin in front of the mirror before she heard him knock on her door. The butterflies in her stomach were eating her alive as she opened the door. There he stood in a nice pair of jeans with a white button down shirt and a casual jacket. He smiled, taking in her appearance. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke apart and he said, "You look stunning." and she blushed under his intense stare.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me grab a sweater just in case."

And with that they were out the door. He drove them to a quaint little restaurant he had found when he first moved to Seattle and they ate dinner, sharing each other's meals and talking and laughing over a bottle of wine. It was a great start to a first date. After dinner, they went to a bar other than Joe's so they could enjoy some alone time, away from the usual crowd. Considering the fact that he had to drive them home, he only had one beer, but she welcomed a couple martinis. On the drive back to her place, he laced his finger with hers and she moved their joined hands to her lap. They acted like they had been together for months. The both felt so comfortable around one another, so the affection came easy.

They had been sitting on her couch listening to music and just cuddling and talking about where this was all headed. She reminded him that she was leaving and he reminded her that he still had three days to change her mind. Around 1 a.m. he told her that he had to go home if he wanted to get any sleep because he knew if he stayed there wouldn't be much sleeping to be done. She laughed at that statement and walked him to the door. They both leaned in for a goodnight kiss which started out slow but soon turned quite heatedand when they decided to come up for air, both of them were incredibly flushed.

"Goodnight, Addison."

"Goodnight, Alex. Thanks for everything tonight. I had a great time."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned around and left. She closed the door, unable to suppress the grin plastered on her face.

_**End Flashback**_

She stretched and climbed out of bed and into the shower. She put on her usual work attire and headed out the door for the hospital. She unlocked her office and not five minutes before she was in there, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey there." The voice was unmistakable. She knew he was there because he had heard that she had accepted a job in L.A. and he was attempting to try and talk her out of leaving. Too bad she already had someone who was more than capable of fulfilling that task.

"What do you want, Mark?" Her annoyance did not go unnoticed.

"Well aren't you just the epitome of 'bright and shiny' this morning."

"I honestly was until you walked through the door. So either tell me what you want or kindly turn around and walk forward."

"I don't want you to leave. Don't take the job in L.A. This hospital needs you here. Your patients need you here." He looked like he was about to cry and before she could get a reply out he said, "I need you here."

"Mark, you don't need me here and this hospital doesn't need me here. There are plenty of capable neonatal surgeons to take my place after I leave. I'm not endangering my patients by leaving. And if they really need me as their doctor, I gave them all my new contact information. I'm not worried about what I'm leaving behind; I'm excited to start over again with no exes or any other complications. This is going to be good for me. Apparently it's going to be good for you too. You need to move on and that doesn't mean with me. I know you know that I was the one who broke the deal and I know that you said you did it so I wouldn't feel guilty. Well guess what? I don't feel a single ounce of guilt. What I did was wrong, yes, but I can accept that and move on. Clearly we weren't meant for each other. I'm sorry Mark, but that's just the way it has to be. I'm moving on and it's time for you to do the same." After he little speech, Mark looked at her and said choice things he knew he would regret later, but at that point he just didn't care.

"Have a nice life Addison." he spat out before he complied to what she had told him to do and kindly turned around and walked forward. She was reduced to tears after he left. She had no idea why she had been so cruel to him. He didn't deserve that. But the only way to get her point across to him was telling him exactly how she felt. And every word out of her mouth was the truth. After a few more minutes, she straightened herself out and opened her door to get started with her busy day.

She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she bumped into a very muscular chest. She knew that chest very well and looked up into a pretty pair of brown eyes.

"You know you should be more careful. We don't want you running into all the handsome men around here." She lightly slapped him on the chest and untangled herself from his grasp.

"Where were you just then? Obviously you ran into me because you were deep in thought about amazingly good looking I am"

"Yes that is exactly why I ran into you. No, I was thinking about this whole L.A. thing. We really should talk more about it because I've been doing some thinking this morning and I have a lot to unload on someone and you just happen to be the first person I 'ran' into." She noticed his worried look and said, "Why don't you come over after your shift and I'll make dinner. Or we can order in, doesn't matter."

"Ok. But are you sure you don't need to talk now because you seem a little distracted."

"Well look who's doing the distraction." She winked before walking past him and brushing her shoulder against his and leaving him standing there very turned on and confused. "This is going to be a long day" she said to no one in particular.


	3. Day 1: Part Deux

1_**Other Half of Day 1**_

_**mcaddexfan**_

_**Here is the rest of promised chapter...hope you like it!**_

Although Alex was assigned to her service today, he kept managing to sneak away every few hours or so to leave her little 'love' notes where he was sure she could find them. After receiving the first couple, her day was getting a lot better and when she saw him walking towards her she looked up from the chart she was studying and gave him a very seductive and suggestive smile. It wasn't until half an hour later he found a note of his own in his lab coat pocket that read '_On-call room. 4__th__ floor. 4 p.m.'_ He bounded off to the 4th floor immediately without any hesitation. He opened the door and found her with her back turned to it. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. This comforting gesture was something she could definitely get used to. She turned in his arms and kissed him fully on the lips. His hands found her hips and pulled her closer to him and one hand found its way to her hair. He felt her tongue asking for entrance to his mouth and he gladly obliged. They made their way over to the empty bed after she had removed his scrub top. The hand that was in her hair was now slowly creeping under her scrub top and inching it upwards. They broke their kiss for a split second as her pulled her top over her head. Once removed, his hands found the clasp of her bra and was about to unhook it when both of their pagers began to beep incessantly.

"We have the worst timing in the world." Alex groaned in reply before reaching over and picking up their pagers to see what the emergency was. _'Sarah Mills-Room 3325-CODE BLUE'_.

"Shit." Addison mumbled as they both hurried to get dressed. They ran out of the room and down the one floor to their patient's room.

"Karev, go prep the OR! We have to get this baby out now or else they're both going to die!"

_An hour later..._

She tore off her mask and ripped off her gloves before saying, "call it, Karev."

"Time of death 17:36" The sound of the baby crying in the background was the only sign of hope for this surgery. Addison scrubbed out without a single glance or word to Alex. She was visibly upset about this surgery and he was going to find out why it hurt her so much. She stalked out of the room and into her office. The tears began to run freely down her face before she even made it to her couch. Alex rushed in behind her and walked over to the couch and kneeled down beside her. When she felt his hand touch her knee, she brushed it away and started to sob even harder.

"Don't push me away. Why are you so upset?" She heard the concern in his voice and knew that he honestly cared which made what she was about to say even harder.

"What happened just now made me realize that I can't stay here. Not with you. You are a distraction that I can't have, especially at work. If we weren't upstairs fooling around and we had kept a closer eye on Mrs. Mills, she would be holding her daughter right now instead of being wheeled down to the morgue. I knew that if we let this get out of hand at work that something like this would happen." She sobbed even harder because she knew he didn't want to hear this just as much as she didn't want to say it.

"Addison, look at me." She wiped her eyes and force herself to look at him. "You CANNOT blame yourself or me for her death. It wasn't our fault. Even if we had been on the floor or even in the room with her, she still would have coded and we still would have had the exact same amount of time to get her into surgery. I checked on her this morning and everything was normal. Addison, _everything_ was normal. Nobody could have seen this coming. You didn't know she would bleed out on the table. Nobody could have known. You have the right to be upset but you don't have the right to blame it on us. _We_ didn't do anything wrong. In fact we did _everything_ we could to save her. You know that as well as I do." As he said the last sentence he tried to place his hand on her knee again and this time she didn't brush it away. He moved up to sit next to her on the couch and just held her while she cried. After about 5 more minutes, she was ready to go out and face the world again. Normally, she would never break down in front of anyone after a surgery that had gone bad, but this time she didn't care, because she had him and she knew he would catch her if she fell.

The rest of the day went smoothly. There was no more flirting in the workplace between Addison and Alex. She did find one more note before the end of her shift. _'I hope I'm still invited to dinner because I'm very hungry and I have a feeling that whatever you make will satisfy that need.'_ She smiled and placed the note in her pocket before picking up her Blackberry and texting him. _'My place. 7:30.'_ She put her phone back in her purse and headed for the hotel.

She decided on chicken and broccoli alfredo. It's simple and fast and she didn't have much time anyway. Dinner was almost done when she heard the familiar knock on her door. She answered it and saw him standing there with a bottle of wine and flowers. She felt so guilty for everything she had said earlier and he was the one to apologize first. She took the flowers and found a vase and then returned to him and gave him a proper greeting.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was just so upset and I took it out on us and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me." She shyly looked at him when she finished and he just replied by kissing her with all the passion he had. She looked shocked when he pulled away and he said, "Nothing is going to make me change my mind about us. Or your decision to leave. I want you to know that I'm here for you, always, and that if you need to talk to me you can. And if after these three days are over and you still need to get away, I'll understand. But that doesn't mean I won't come looking for you after you've had some time to yourself." He held onto her even tighter and this time she kissed him. The timer in the kitchen startled them and they jumped apart, laughing a little. She walked into the kitchen and got out two plates and wine glasses. He poured the wine and she served the food. After eating, she put the dishes in the sink and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her again and started placing tiny kisses on the back of her neck, much like he did earlier.

"You know, I could definitely get used to you doing this." she said as she leaned back into him.

"Good. That's the point." he said between kisses. He stopped suddenly and heard her protest, but offered this ultimatum, "If you tell me what you needed to talk to me about, I'll keep going."

She turned around in his arms and laced her fingers around his neck. "Everything I wanted to ask you about or that I was unsure of, you answered when you walked in here tonight. You understand that if I need to leave, you'll let me go. I just needed to assurance that you would always be there for me if I ever needed you. I understand that you won't wait forever, I just needed to know that this relationship, even if we only end up as friends, will last. I couldn't bear to lose someone else I care about." He was rubbing her back now and took her hands away from his neck and into his own.

"I promise you that I will be here for you forever. Nothing is going to change that. Nothing. I just need you to trust me on that." He wiped away a stray tear that was making its way onto her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back for all she was worth and they stayed like that for a few minutes. He pulled away first and took her hands and led them over to the couch.

"I brought a movie. Care to watch it?"

"Only if you tell me what it is first."

"Ok. I only brought this because not only is it a somewhat chick flick but I happen to find this movie hilarious."

"Well don't keep me waiting in suspense. What is it?"

"Wedding Crashers"

"Oh! I love that movie!"

"Good." He put in the movie and snuggled in behind her so her head was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, because this seemed to be his arms' favorite spot as of late, and after about an hour, she had fallen fast asleep. He lifted her up and took her into her bedroom and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and before turning to leave he heard her whisper, "Don't go. Stay with me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He left on his boxers and tank and crawled in bed beside her. She rolled over and wrapped her arm across his broad chest and lay her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck and before long he knew that the steady breathing signaled that she had fallen asleep again. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him and they didn't move from their positions for the rest of the night.


	4. Day 2: Part 1

_**Day Two: Part 1  
**_

_mcaddexfan_

**A/N: **I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated this story and I'm hoping that I still have at least one person still reading...I decided to continue this story after much deliberation...I hit a huge road block with it and didn't know where I wanted it to go but I've since been inspired to write again and hopefully get a decent finished product out of it. I know that it will only have about 2 more chapters and maybe an Epilogue if you're lucky:) I know I've probably lost readers who were interested and I'm sorry. Maybe you'll come back and see it updated and maybe give it another shot:) So R/R is appreciated because it will only make me want to write more!!! Enjoy...

* * *

Addison woke up first the next morning but didn't make any motion to move. She took the few minutes before he woke up to just enjoy being in a man's arms again. She started placing soft kisses on his now bare chest and wondered when he would have taken off his shirt. Not that she was complaining. Alex began to stir but she didn't stop. He rolled her over so he was on top and kissed her. She immediately responded and allowed his tongue to snake its way into her mouth. They only pulled apart because somewhere along the line someone decided that breathing is necessary for survival. Addison made a mental note to damn whomever that was.

She looked up in his eyes and said, "Mmmm. Waking up with you is fun."

"I agree, but you were the one who did the waking. I just played along. It's time for us to get up anyway. We have to be at work in an hour."

She groaned in response.

"Trust me, I would rather stay in bed with you all day long, but I have a feeling that if Bailey found out, she would skin me alive and you don't want a man with no skin."

She laughed whole heartedly at that and shook her head 'no'.

"Do you think I could jump in the shower here?"

"Of course you can but you might go to work smelling like a girl."

"Hey if I get to smell like you all day I'm not going to complain. Towels?"

"On the shelf to the left of the shower."

"Thanks. Don't go back to sleep on me or I just might have to come back out here and wake you up in a similiar manner as you did me."

"Okay, going back to bed now."

He kissed her on her cheek before he went into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later when he emerged from her bathroom, she had sure enough fallen asleep again. With nothing but a towel on, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, placing soft kisses just under her ear and continuing down her neck. When she rolled over into him she was surprised to come face to face with his bare, muscular chest. It was a welcome treat. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace. They continued to kiss for a little while before he pulled away.

"You really ought to get ready for work."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"I called in sick. I would advise you to do the same because as of right now there is now way you are getting to work on time anyway."

"Oh really. And why is that?"

"Because as of right now you are officially on my service and I intend to use your body to its full potential for the next 24 hours." She said this as she ran her hands down his chest to the rim of his towel. He gulped and just looked at her in disbelief. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and called Bailey and told her he had a stomach virus and couldn't come in to work. Addison was making it very difficult for him to concentrate on his conversation when she was giving her full attention to a particular spot on his neck that she soon found out drove him crazy. He hung up the phone knowing that his friends would eventually put two and two together, grabbed Addison, and pushed her down onto the mattress. She willingly rolled over for him and he began to attack her neck with little bites and soothing kisses.

"You are way too overdressed for this situation." They worked quickly together to yank her shirt over her head. Once the shirt was thrown somewhere amidst the other piles of clothing, he returned his attention to the skin just above her left breast. Her breath was beginning to come in short spurts as he came closer to her nipple. She was now full on panting as he continued to kiss and lick that sensitive spot and moved to the other neglected side. Her hands snaked their way down to the edge of the towel and in one swift movement it joined her shirt. Addison's hips bucked into his as she felt his hardness against her thigh. She raked her nails along his shoulder blades and down to his ass to pull him even closer if that was at all possible. His head went further down and sucked on an area just below her belly button. His two forefingers dipped just below the hemline of her shorts and began to pull them down. She lifted her hips to help him and soon all their clothes were shed. Those two talented fingers he used to rid her of the last article of clothing separating them were now working on making her come. They succeeded on their first attempt and as she was coming down from her high, she somehow managed to flip them over so she was now straddling him. This was a view he could definitely get used to, he thought. She began at the hollow of his throat and traced the same pattern with her lips as he did on her. She finally reached her destination and took him fully in her mouth. He gave a throaty grunt as she slid her tongue up and down his shaft, occasionally grazing her teeth against him as she did so. He came as suddenly as she did and he thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen when she left him nothing to clean up. She said it was just to return the favor but he secretly knew that she enjoyed it and it made her seem a little more dirty than he thought her to be. He liked that about her; she was always full of surprises. This was certainly a memorable one. She crawled back up his body and gave him time to recover before she straddled him again and guided him into her. The first contact was a little unnerving and they both took a moment to breathe before he fully entered her. She looked down at him, her hands placed on his shoulders, and gave him a smile. It was a look of _finally_. She leaned down to kiss him and he ran one of his free hands through her hair. The other hand was placed firmly on her hip. She began to move on top of him and he swore to himself that he had never seen anything as beautiful as she looked right now. Her skin was flushed and glistening and he was proud to have put that shine there. Her eyes were shut in pure ecstacy her nails dug into his chest a little with each movement. He met her hips thrust after thrust and they were soon careening over the edge once more. When she came, she whimpered a little and leaned over to his ear and whispered his name like a prayer. They both opened their eyes and stared directly into each other. That was something she never did, not even with Derek. She always found it awkward to look into a lover's eyes when they came, but this time there was nothing awkward about it. It felt right. Perfect even. She was tempted to shut her eyes again just from the intense pleasure, but she strained to keep them open just because she found this new experience exhilarating. She didn't move off of him and he didn't make any motion to move her.

She smiled at him and said, "I told you you would go to work smelling like a girl."

"Trust me, you smell much better now than with anything in that shower of yours. I would go to work everyday smelling like this if I had the chance." She kissed his lips and neither wanted to feel the disconnect of when they pulled apart, so they stayed together and fell asleep, both feeling whole for the first time in a long time.


	5. Day 2: Part 2

**Day 2: Part II**

_mcaddexfan_

**So please don't kill me but this is literally the SHORTEST update I think I have ever done. I honestly HATE short updates but I didn't have much time and I know the chapter sucks and for that I am sorry. But I promise another LONGER update soon:) R/R is always welcome of course!!!**

* * *

They woke up again a couple of hours later, neither wanting to get out of bed. He joined her in the shower and that obviously took longer than expected. When they finally settled down to eat something, it was around 1:00 in the afternoon. She knew he had been wanting to ask her all morning whether or not she was leaving, but she decided to let him initiate the conversation. She didn't want to spoil the good mood they were both currently enjoying. They both walked back to the bedroom after their meal and just sat in bed for a little while, relishing in each other's company. Alex interrupted their perfect silence when he asked her the question she knew had been on his mind all morning. 

"So what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"Right after my shift is over. Assuming I don't have any unscheduled surgeries. And I'm requesting you on my service all day. I want my last day here to be spent teaching someone whom I know will take what I tell them and utilize that information."

"I'm glad. I don't think I could spend your last day here working with Sloan instead of you. I have another question for you though. My shift ends at the same time yours does so would you let me drive you to the airport.?"

"Yea. I would really like that. Are you still okay with all of this? Me leaving and all?"

"Addison, whatever you need to do, do it. I'll be here. I'm not leaving ever again and I will wait for you as long as it takes. I've come to realize that I need you in my life. You make me a better person and for that I can't thank you enough. I don't want to ever lose you again. So I'll be waiting for a phone call or a letter or some form of communication to let me know that you're ready to trust me again. Okay? Plus, I don't have a choice. It's not like I can kidnap you and force you into staying, although that thought _has_ crossed my mind."

"Haha okay. Hey Alex?"

"Yea sweetie?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and wondered when she had fallen for him all over again. He loved her enough to let her go and trust her enough to give her some time and space. Truth was, she didn't want anymore space between them. She wanted him next to her at all times. If it were possible, she would surgically attach him to her so she could have him wherever she went. She smiled at him and mentally laughed at the picture in her head. He leaned down to kiss her and she immediately responded. Their heated make-out session grew even more intense and before they knew it, they were in a tangled mess of blankets on the floor. She curled into him and he pulled her closer.

"We are not leaving this hotel room until it's time for work tomorrow. Is that understood?"

She grinned and nodded before rolling them over to begin round two. They both knew they were going to go into work tomorrow with some very tired looking eyes, but knowing full well that it was all worth the lack of sleep.


	6. Final Day

**Final Day**

_mcaddexfan_

A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter of this story barring an epilogue. I know it's sad but this chapter is by far my favorite chapter of anything I've ever written. I'm just letting you know. So please R/R and depending on how many I get I will write an epilogue(if you want one of course). And also, the whole 'never let you go' scene in this is extremely cheesy i know...but i just had to put it in there so just go with it lol. K thanks:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but creative license:)

* * *

Addison woke up first from the sound of the blaring alarm clock and stretched like a cat over the entire length of the bed. She reached over and slammed her hand on the snooze button and Alex admired how adorable she looked. He didn't want to miss this morning ritual ever again. But, she was leaving tonight. Her things were packed and sitting in the corner of the room ready to be put into the car. His car, since she agreed to allow him to drive her to the airport. He reached out for her to come closer and soon she was on top of his body, her face in the crook of his neck.

"You fit perfectly there, ya know."

"Yeah, it's quite comfortable here. And you smell good too." She began to place wet kisses on his neck and he moaned his appreciation.

"As much as I like you doing that and don't ever want you to stop, we do have to shower and be into work in an hour."

She bit a spot on his neck that was a little sore from last night's activities and felt his body flinch a little.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Look at that spot and tell me if there is a mark there or not. That should answer your question babe."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Guess it got a little rougher than I thought huh."

"Yeah it did. It was amazing. You're a free spirit and I love that about you." _Did I just say love?_

_Did he just say love? _They lay there for a second, pondering if what he said was true.

"Shower?" She reached for his hand and dragged him out of bed.

"Mmm. Only if that is an invitation to conserve water."

"Of course. I'm very environmentally conscious."

They laughed and he raced her to the bathroom. She won of course, but she suspects he let her anyway. The water begins to run over their tired and oh so very sore bodies as Addison reaches for the body wash.

"I'm not going to work smelling like a girl unless I smell like you. A very distinct 'I've had too much sex' smell. Not 'Tropical Breeze' body wash."

"Oh come on. I smell like this anyway. Maybe if you're good I'll let you wash my back."

That all the flirting he could take this morning. His hands found her ass and he picked her up, she immediately wrapping her legs around his hips. Her back hit the wall a little more carefully than she would have liked, but it still hit and that's all she was focusing on at the moment. Her hands snaked around his neck and wove up through his soaked hair. She pulled his face to hers, looked deep into his eyes, and plastered a huge grin on her face. The kind of smile that can light up a room just because of the sheer happiness it radiates. He returned her smile ten fold and crushed his lips to hers. The water from the shower was pouring in between their faces and the stray droplets melted onto their tongues as they searched for dominance. He may have let her win the race to the bathroom, but he was certainly making her fight for it now. Her heels dug into his back, and he knew she was ready. Slowly, he reached between them and guided himself into her, causing her to break the kiss for lack of air. Her head flew back against the wall in pure pleasure and her nails scraped along his shoulder blades. Alex began to thrust slowly at first but it soon grew faster and much deeper, repeatedly hitting that spot he had found last night. Her eyes rolled into the back and she thought she just might slip into a coma. She had never had a more intense release in her entire life and almost started to cry from all the emotion building up inside of her. He came while she was still riding out the waves of her own release and the heat he produced inside of her body made her orgasm last a little longer than usual. She opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"That...was...amazing"

They were both still heavily panting when she tried to form a sentence. He cupped her face in his hands kissed her so gently as if she might break. She smiled into the kiss, causing him to kiss her teeth. He pulled back and gave her the most sheepish laugh she had ever heard come from anyone. It caused her to giggle a little at how cute and boyish he could be sometimes.

"I think we might need to take another shower and actually get clean this time because we just lost crucial cleaning time."

"I know but I don't want you to let me go."

For a second he considered her words carefully. _Not let her go to L.A.? Not let her go from my arms?_

"I'll never let you go."

She kissed him a little more passionately this time and it was returned full force. He finally pulled out of her and gently held onto her until her feet touched the bottom of the shower. They washed each other clean surprisingly fast and got out of the shower to get dressed. Luckily he had brought an extra change of clothes in his car and decided to just wear what he wore last night and change at the hospital. After another fifteen minutes, they were out the door. She reached across to armrest to clasp his hand and he intertwined their fingers and smiled at her. She smiled back and the rest of the drive was made in silence, their hands still tangled together.

The day went by so fast for the two of them. He scrubbed in on all of her surgeries and all were successes. Luckily, her shift ended a little early and she went to say goodbye to everyone. Well not _everyone_. Just the important people: Mark, Derek, Callie, Miranda, the Chief. After saying farewell to everyone, Alex sidled up next to her as she was locking her office for the last time. He handed her a cup of coffee and said she would need it for the flight. She smiled and thanked him for the thoughtful gesture. It was eight o'clock by the time they left the hospital. Her flight left at ten so they drove to the airport and checked all of her luggage. Addison walked over to the little store near her terminal and picked up a book to read even though the flight was only about 2½ hours. Alex sat with her bags while she was gone. When she walked up to him she had much more than a book in her hand. She had ventured over to a Chinese restaurant and ordered them some food. He gratefully took it from her as she sat down in the chair next to his.

"So are you ready to do this?"

He looked at her for an answer but she just stared at her food, picking around in it with her fork. A single tear fell onto her plate before she looked up at him.

"I need to do this. I really do. But I am going to miss you so much. I don't know how to say goodbye just yet. I know it isn't forever, but it's for a long time. What if you meet someone else and decide I'm not good enough anymore?"

"Okay just stop right there. You know that isn't going to happen because no one else will ever be good enough for me. You are perfectly flawed and I adore that because I am too. It makes us who we are and if we weren't so flawed, we wouldn't work so well together. You're going to get on that plane and go to L.A. and take a 'vacation' so-to-speak and when you're ready to come to me, I'll be waiting. You have to trust me Addie. I'm not going to leave you. Never. And I have faith that you will come back to me when you're ready because you know I'm not like Mark or Derek. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not gong to ignore you and I sure as hell am not going to cheat on you."

She felt a little more assured that everything was going to be all right. He took her hand in his and started to rub circles on the back of it in an attempt to soothe her. It began to work and she stopped crying and started to breathe normally again. Alex raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. It was such a gentlemanly gesture and that's when she knew he was growing up. They were going to make this work.

_Flight 362 to Los Angeles, California now boarding_.

Had the time really gone by that quickly? They had finished their food and were just sitting there, Addison wrapped in Alex's arms, dreading this very moment. She reluctantly untangled herself from his embrace and sadly looked into his eyes.

"Addie if you want to stay, you know you always can."

"No I need to go. At least for a few weeks. But I want you to know that I see it in your eyes. Your willingness to be the man I need you to be and that you'll do it for me."

"Addison I'd got to the end of the Earth and back if you told me to. Now get on your plane because the sooner you get on, the sooner I see you again."

She pulled her head back from their hug and looked at him. Her smile was a little brighter now and he pulled her into a kiss. Tongues were instantly involved and everything they were feeling and wanted to say was poured into that kiss. It was intense, passionate, and genuinely honest. They pulled apart when they heard the final boarding call. She picked up her purse and held his hand until the tips of their fingers were the only things touching. Slowly, they let go and she walked to the attendant to hand them her ticket. Alex moved slightly towards her for a second and then stopped when she turned around.

He thanked God that he could read lips as she mouthed 'I love you' right before she walked down the corridor.

The door was closing behind her as Alex continued to make his way over to the stewardess.

"Wait!"

Addison was already gone but the stewardess heard him.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes. I have a ticket and I need to get on that plane."

"I'm sorry sir but the gate has closed."

"No see you don't understand. My girlfriend just got on that plane and I bought this ticket for the same flight so I could surprise her when we get there. She is moving into her new house and I want to get there before she does. I need to get on this flight. I had to wait until she got on so it wouldn't be obvious. Please ma'am, let me board the flight. Please?"

"You're really serious right now aren't you?"

"Yes I really am. This is the rest of my life we're screwing with here. I need to get on that plane and you're the only thing standing in the way of my future."

"Fine, but you better be doing something spectacular for her if you're going through this much trouble. She must be worth it."

"You are a godsend. And trust me, she is definitely worth it. Thank you so much."

"Go on, get on there."

She opened the door for Alex and he sprinted down the long hallway to the plane. They let him board and he purposely got a ticket for the back of the plane so there was no chance of her seeing him. He knew she had a first class ticket so they wouldn't even be in the same section.

2½ hours later the flight landed at LAX. As they got off the plane, he saw her going to luggage claim and ran down the length of the airport and into a cab. He handed the cab driver the address to her house and arrived in about fifteen minutes. Alex paid the cab driver and thanked him as he walked up the steps to her new home. He found a paper bag with everything he had asked for from Naomi. As sneaky as he was, he was surprised Addison hadn't suspected anything. He had found Naomi's cell in her phone and wrote down the number. He figured that since Addison and Naomi were best friends, it wouldn't hurt to contact her. Walking around to the back of the house, Alex set candles sporadically on her deck and lit them. He then found the paper and pen in the bag and wrote down, _'I told you I'd be waiting._'in the best handwriting he could muster. Opening the bag once more, he found the last two items he had requested. Naomi had not really understood this whole plan to woo Addie, but went along with it anyway. He creatively placed the note in between the baseball glove and barbeque sauce then placed a few more candles along the pathway leading around to the back of her house and lit those as well. Just as he shut the gate to the back, he saw a taxi pull up to the house. He rushed onto the deck and waited for her to come. He heard footsteps coming around the side and the gate opened. His heart was about to leap out of his chest from the nervousness. At the audible gasp he turned around to face her. She was almost to the point of sobbing when he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Addison, I realized something this morning. When I woke up and saw you next to me, I realized that I wanted that every morning. I wanted to know your daily routine and memorize it for the rest of my life. You stole my heart right out from under me and this time I don't even want it back. I'm giving it to you, the whole thing. I want to be with you forever. You are my heart and soul and I love you. I have loved you for so long. _You_ are the one I have been looking for, the one I wouldn't push away. And even if I did, you would push back just as hard. You challenge me and you make me a better person. You're so stunningly beautiful that I don't even think you realize what you do to any man that even glances at you. I go weak in the knees whenever I smell your perfume and I've come to have a secret affinity for your girly smelling things because they all remind me of you."

He got down on one knee and asked the question she had been waiting to hear for so long.

"I love you so much sweetheart and I told you I would never let you go. Will you marry me?"

She was smiling at him the entire time and when he finally asked she let out a crying laugh. She hesitated for a second just to mess with his head and he looked at her and asked, "Addison?"

"Yes! Yes I will marry you. God I love you so much."

He slid the most beautiful platinum and diamond ring on her finger and she wondered how he could afford such an expensive thing but didn't want to crush his spirit by asking...at least not yet anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up into him. They kissed as he twirled them around the deck and that was the first time she had really noticed all the candles.

"How did you do all of this anyway?"

"My little secret babe."

After a night of passionate love-making and screaming releases, Addison walked into work the next day with a certain sexy glow and Naomi walked over to her.

"So...let me see this ring."

Addison just laughed, not believing her ears. She showed off her rock and pondered just how many ways she would repay him later that night.


	7. Epilogue: Forever and a Day

**Forever and a Day (Epilogue)**

_mcaddexfan_

Very smutty...and then very sweet...the best of both worlds;) Hope you all liked this story:):):) R/R for one final time?????

-Ash

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning in her fiancee's arms and had never felt more loved in her whole life. The sun shone through the glass windows into her bedroom and assaulted her eyes when she opened them. Groaning, she stretched her arms over her head and accidentally hit Alex in the face.

"Ow._That _is not what I want to wake up to every morning for the rest of my life."

She smirked and smacked the top of his head on purpose this time.

"Fine. I'll just give you back your ring and you can go home."

"Hey. I am home."

She rolled over and looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"You want to stay here?"

"Of course. This is where your life is now. And where you are is where I'm going to be. I told the Chief yesterday that there might be a possibility that I wouldn't be coming back to work at SGH and when I told him why, he wished me good luck and wrote me a recommendation."

"You did? You thought this out way ahead didn't you. What if I had said no?"

"You wouldn't have said no. if I thought you were going to say no, then I would have stayed in Seattle. I knew for sure when we were saying goodbye at the airport. When you said 'I love you' before you got on the plane, I knew it was a sure thing."

"You know me a little too well. It's a little scary."

"We're getting married."

He flipped them over so he was on top of her and attacked her neck with sweet kisses.

"I want to know _everything_ about you." he growled into her skin.

"Mmm. Fine by me."

His hand grazed down her side and slipped in between her legs. She gasped at the sudden contact and opened her legs a little wider. Her hips leapt towards the ceiling as he pushed two fingers inside of her. He nudged her cheek with his nose and her eyes opened to find him looking at her. He smiled down at her and she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was urgent and his fingers began to move faster to meet her needs. She broke the kiss and moaned against his mouth, causing him to stir against her leg. Her leg found its way over his hip and it hooked behind his knee. He curled his finger and hit that spot he had come to know so well, and she elicited a slight scream. He lowered his head to her left breast and kissed the delicate skin above her nipple. She was practically begging him for more and he granted her wish. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and she raked her nails down his back, causing a more permanent mark that he was forever hers. She arched her chest into his mouth and when he bit down ever so slightly, she whimpered.

"I want you. Please Alex."

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Don't even dare use those bullshit cliches on me this morning."

He looked down at her flushed face and replied, "Patience is a virtue sweetheart."

In response to that smartass remark, she bit his shoulder and caused him to cry out in pain.

"That did _not_ hurt you. Don't be such a little girl."

"Hey. I could stop what I'm doing and go take a shower or I could continue and give you one of the best orgasms fo your life. Your choice love."

She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, her tongue instantly finding his. He pulled his fingers out of her and she gave him a glare of death. He smiled and gave her a reassuring kiss on her lips before kissing his way down her neck and collarbone, across her abdomen, below her bellybutton, and finally finding the spot that Addison wanted him the most. He kissed and sucked until she was almost careening over the edge, but before she actually finished he removed his mouth and kissed the inside of her thighs then back up to her neck.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

"Just relax and enjoy this. You're so sexy when you're impatient, you know that?"

She smiled at him and he grabbed her hands in his. He moved their joined hands over her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her. She screamed into his mouth as he began thrusting in and out of her. He had perfected the art of switching from slow to fast at just the right times and they soon found themselves in a very blissful state. When she came, she moaned his name into his neck, sending him over the edge with her. She sucked the bit mark on his shoulder to try and soothe it. He kissed her forehead and whispered 'I love you' into her ear.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, kissed his lips and said, "I love you too."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Sam and Allie Karev were created that night and although Naomi had nothing to do with their conception, Dell would still be adding his two new favorite miracles to her wall.


End file.
